Aerina and the MarySue Adventures with the SoR
by Sorority
Summary: Self explanatory.


**Aerina and the Mary-Sue Adventures with the School of Rock!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the SoR. Only Aerina and her Mary-Sue ways. xD **

Narrator: One day, at Horace Green High, Aerina Celeste Marina Eliza Michaela Llama Chart was enrolled. She had perfect shiny blond hair to her perfect curves, perfect blue eyes, perfect facial features, perfect clothes, perfect voice, perfect hands and feet, perfect clothes, and perfect shoes. She walked to her new classroom that had all of the School of Rock's band and crew members.

Dewey: Hey, how come I'm a teacher?

Narrator: 'Cause this is a clichéd Mary-Sue, 'member?

Dewey: Oh, yeah. So...I gotta teach rock here secretly still?

Narrator: Yes.

Dewey: Okay.

Random Person: :Plays the music that plays every time Aerina walks in.:

Aerina: :The wind opens the door somehow, and her perfect-ness is shown to the class. The wind also blows her hair, making it seem all...Mary-Suish.: Hello, I am the new Mary-Sue. Welcome me.

Freddy: :Drool.: She's hot, dude. I love her. :Runs up to her.: Wanna go out with me where we can make passionate love by the beach?

Zack: No way, dude, she's mine!

Freddy: Mine!

Zack: MINE!

Freddy: Let's be gay!

Zack: Okay! :They fall to the ground, making out. A disturbing scene.:

Lawrence: I love you, Aerina.

Aerina: I love me.

Dewey: HEY! We're supposed to be making musical fusion, morons!

Alicia: Shut up, stupid ass.

Dewey: :Sadly.: I guess I can make us win Battle of the Bands by myself, because, of course, this is a Mary-Sue.

Tomika: I have a turkey sub.

Eleni: I love you.

Marta: I'm Christina Aguilera! I can sound like her, too! :Sings badly.:

Aerina: Sorry, Marta, dear, I'm the only one can sound like her. :Sings perfectly, making Tomika seem like a mouse.:

Zack: :Still making hot passionate kisses with Freddy.:

Narrator: So the Mary-Sue-ness got off to a bad start. But soon, when they win the Battle of the Bands, like a perfect Mary-Sue, they land a record deal and become the world's best band.

Dewey: Dude. We won!

Freddy: :Still making hot passionate kisses with Zack.:

Marta: We didn't even perform!

Summer: How come I haven't said a word?

Katie: Me, either?

Michelle: Or me?

Everyone: That's 'cause you're a slut. Stay out.

Michelle: :Runs around the rooms crying and somehow gets a razor and starts cutting herself.:

Dewey: Dude. We got a record deal.

Summer: As class factotum and band manager, I say we go on tour.

Aerina: It's all 'cause I'm here!

Katie: :Makes out with Marco.:

Marco: Yay!

Leonard: Who will I make out with? :Looks around.:

Frankie: :Sits in the corner, and love music comes on.: Leonard?

Leonard: :Sexily walks over to Frankie, finger in mouth.:

Zack: :Still making out with Freddy.:

Tomika: Okay, **EVERYONE STOP MAKING OUT _NOW_!**

Narrator: :Stops making out with Barney.: Um...

Tomika: Let's get our gay asses on the tour bus that magically came into the parking lot and go make some moolah!

Everyone but Aerina: Yea!

Aerina: What'll I do?

Dewey: What _CAN_ you do?

Aerina: Sing, drums, guitar, bass, keyboard, clarinet, piano, cello, the other bass, banjo, you name it, I can do it.

Dewey: Uh...you can be a singer.

Aerina: Yay!

Narrator: So the class somehow got into the tour bus without anyone seeing them.

Dewey: Hey, dude that drove here, drive us to...um...

Freddy: IHOP!

Everyone: Yeah!

Dewey: What the fuck is IHOP?

Zack: Only the bestest restaurant around.

Freddy: That's right, cream puff! :Hugs and makes out again.:

Aerina: I invented IHOP, you know. And it was flawless, like me!

Summer: Wow.

Aerina: I also have powers. Wanna see?

Everyone: Yes!

Aerina: :Makes Lawrence really cool and a hot woman.:

Freddy: WOO! :Dives and makes out.:

Aerina: :Makes Marco into Marci.:

Tomika: Hot! :Attacks Dewey for some odd reason.:

Dewey: AHH!

Katie: :Looks around.: Are we there yet?

Aerina: Yes! :Makes them at their concert, that everyone somehow knows about.:

Billy: :Magically comes up to them, holding bags.: Here are everyone's costumes!

Dewey: :Opens bag and pulls out skin-tight black leather pants and a pink sequined shirt with matching boots.: What the fuck? Is this the gay concert or something?

Billy: I dunno.

Summer: :Pulls out a baggy rainbow business suit with a ruffled pink shirt with pink hightops.: Uh...nice.

Zack: :Pulls out a _really_ skin-tight white leather body suit with rainbows stitched everywhere and rainbow shoes.: Um...okay. :Tries hard to put it on.:

Freddy: SEXY! :Pulls out a baggy pair of rainbow cargos and a pink clingy shirt with big black boots.:

Katie: :Puts on a pink leather mini-skirt and a rainbow tube top.: Ugh. This is _rock, _not...a damn Britney Spears concert!

Lawrence: :Awkwardly pulls on a rainbow leather skin-tight body suit.: Nice...I guess.

Aerina: :Flutters by, wearing a white sheer tube top and an ultra-mini sheer baby-blue skirt with high, high white heels.:

Billy: :Follows.:

Everyone Else: :Pulls on various items, containing pink or rainbows.: Ugh, ew, nasty, gross, sexy!

Concert Dude: And welcoming...the School of Rock!!

Audience: Woo!

Band: :Goes out and plays all the songs.:

Audience: Woo!

Aerina: :Sings wonderfully, and Freddy comes up to her.:

Freddy: I love you. Will you go out with me so we can make passionate love in the next chapter and you will get pregnant, but everyone will be happy so we won't get kicked out of our homes?

Aerina: Yes, oh yes!

Freddy and Aerina: :Makes out on stage.:

Marta: :Glares and pushes sleeves up.: That lil' slut will pay! :Stomps off and onto the tour bus.:

**Review, flame, do whatever you want. But I am continuing this Mary-Sue! ' **

♥**Sorority♥**

**On the next chapter of AatMSAwTSoR:**

_Freddy: :Carries Aerina onto the tour bus, not knowing that Marta was in the bus bathroom, crying and cutting herself, and strips her free of clothing._

_Aerina: :Giggles.:_

_Freddy: :Makes sweet monkey love with Aerina.:_

_Marta: :Comes out, and sees this disturbing scene:.: OH MY GOD!_

_Freddy: Marta!_


End file.
